


Now I Lay Thee Down to Sleep

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massages, cas helping sam fall asleep, overflowing with love, sweet cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Maybe something more of sastiel where Sam refuses to take a break, maybe when they're looking for Dean and he won't sleep, not even when Cas asks him to. But Cas uses his voice and makes Sam focus on it, instructing Sams breathing and making him relax every muscle and eventually lulling him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Thee Down to Sleep

It’s been a week and Sam has barely slept perhaps ten hours. His frenzied search for Dean had become almost an obsession, searching everywhere he could, calling other hunters and bringing up old maps of towns they’d helped before. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

“Sam.” Castiel’s voice suddenly broke through Sam’s jumbled thoughts, startling him. He glanced up to see the angel standing in front of him, his electric blue eyes filled with concern. “Your health has deteriorated at an alarming rate. You need rest and food consumption.”

 

“I can’t,” Sam replied, his voice hoarse. “Cas, he’s out there somewhere, I need to find him, whatever it takes.”

“If these habits continue Sam, you will be dead at the end of the month.”

The younger Winchester didn’t have a rebuttal for that. He just stared down at the old map from Ohio, his glazed eyes looking at the old marked highways like he wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore.

A bowl of salad was set in front of him as Cas gently pulled the map away. “Please eat,” the angel implored. “You need nourishment, and then sleep, preferably nine hours, so that your body can refresh itself.”

Sam stared at the greens for about two minutes before he pushed it away. “I’m not hungry,” he mumbled.

“Sam…”

“I’ll eat it tomorrow, promise. I’m not… I feel a little sick.”

Castiel frowned in worry. “Then you must eat. At least half of the bowl.”

The hunter sighed but wearily decided that doing what Cas said would probably move this along faster. He didn’t like it when the angel looked at him with so much worry on his face. Dejectedly he took the fork that was offered and forced himself to eat half of the salad, his movements slow and almost robotic. When half of the bowl remained he pushed it away again and this time Cas took it to the kitchen, setting it in the fridge to be saved.

“To bed now,” he ordered gently, pulling Sam out of his chair and leading him down the halls to the bedrooms. 

It was faintly amusing, seeing this six foot tall angel taking care of the six foot four moose of a man, but Sam felt a little grateful for it. He hadn’t really been taking care of himself, so the angel seemed determined to do it for him. He guided Sam through the motions of changing his clothes into a pair of sweatpants and a loose grey tshirt before crawling into bed. But once his head was on the pillow he couldn’t sleep.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked.

“My mind won’t shut off,” Sam admitted.

Castiel sat down on the bed beside Sam, beginning to stroke his fingers through the thick dark brown locks. “Focus on my voice,” he advised. “I will help you sleep.”

So Sam settled down and prepared himself.

“Close your eyes,” Castiel told him, his low gravely voice sounding a bit lower almost for effect. “Listen to your breathing. Slow it down. One deep breath, hold it for a few moments… Now let it out slowly, count to seven. There. Now steady yourself. In and out. In and out. There now.

“Focus on the muscles in your legs. Imagine them loosening, relaxing. They’re feeling heavy on the mattress. Let the tension leave them. Slowly move up to the muscles in your back.” As if to emphasize this, Castiel started to gently massage the hunter’s back, working out some of the knots. “Allow me to help you. Just relax Sam, continue listening to my voice.

“Ah, now you’re relaxing. Such a fast learner. Now focus on your arms. Allow them to relax as well.” Those rough hands gently massaged Sam’s hands next, almost turning them into putty. “Good. Good.

“Now clear your mind, beloved. I am still here. I shall not leave your side. We will find Dean in due time, but for now it is just you and me. Relax… Relax…”

Castiel’s voice was both a lullaby and an aphrodisiac if he knew how to use it correctly. Never had Sam felt so relaxed and sleepy, just on the edge of unawareness, he just needed a little nudge. As if he knew this, Castiel began to sing in Enochian, a sort of ancient lullably.

Sam was out like a light before Cas had hit the second verse.


End file.
